Shadows from the past
by Lady Megaria
Summary: Orochimaru and Sakura are now a happy family but what happens when dark shadows from his past start to show their faces? Sequel to "Of Snakes ans Blossoms"
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows from the past.**

It's been thirty years since Orochimaru and Sakura had married and life couldn't get any better. Orochimaru proved himself a worthy Hokage time and time again. He was always there for the village, always fighting for his home and his family. Konoha had increased in size and in shinobi almost tenfold since he started work and the economy was nor bad either seeing how Sakura was a very good business manager. Life was wonderful. Family wise Orochimaru now had eight kids' five girls and three boys. He was amazed when Sakura had triplets, his three youngest girls Saki, Aiko and Akio being the latest additions to the family, they all had pink hair and green eyes just like their mother and already they were starting to show out her personality. Hoshi was their youngest son; he was a very outgoing child and desperately wanted to be an Anbu so every evening, weather they wanted or not the entire family was dragged in the back of the yard to train with him. He had both his mother and his father's features. He had black hair and a green version of Orochimaru's eyes. He was tall for his age and always wore black shinobi gear. He would be turning eight that fall. Following on his kids Amaya One of the older daughters was fifteen and loving it. Despite her becoming an Anbu she was more interested in reopening the family bakery that started off as her great grandfather's little business. She herself was good with business and decided to combine it with a chocolate factory. She was the spitting image of her father. Long jet black hair and gold snake eyes, curves in all the right places and she was a major hit with the boys, including a certain Uchiha's son.

Next was Orochimaru's eldest daughter Hikari who was the families' lawyer. She had reached the age of twenty one now and after becoming Anbu herself which now seemed like a tradition she went to study law In America. Orochimaru didn't quite appreciate his daughter leaving for so long but just like her mother she was stubborn and would not take no for an answer. She was back now and with a degree in law she opened her own lawyer agency that was proving a major success. Physically she was just like her mother, practically her clone. Anyone seeing them on the street would take them as sisters not mother and daughter. Hotaru was his second oldest son, he was twenty five Anbu and married, yes married to Itachi Uchiha's twenty year old daughter. They met on an s-ranked mission and they were inseparable. He kept his life simple. He was a shinobi only, not wanting to complicate things with too many jobs at the same time. As a child he was very shy and retreated person. At one point Sakura was worried but once he turned ten it was like all his shyness had magically dissolves leaving a proud and confident young man. He looked like no other of their kids, having long red hair and gold eyes. Physically he was a very well built man and very tall. He was strong and fun loving, making sure to take his wife out on trips picnics and so on almost every day.

Last but not least was Takeru. Takeru was the pride of the family managing not only Anbu Capitan but he was a fine medic nin being almost as good as his mother. He was thirty one years old and had been married to a civilian girl name Yukia for seven years and having himself three kids. His eldest son Alex and was four years old and the spitting image of his mother, Blond with blue eyes. He had two five months twin boys that had black hair and gold eyes like him. He was the clone of Orochimaru. They were identical in every physical way except that Takeru kept his hair at mid back and spiky. Takeru had his mother's personality and also her fiery temper but that all died down when coming to his family. He was gentle and patient with his wife and kids. As a child he was very competitive and took up many sports even theme dancing. He enjoyed life and liked to show it. He would always invite his friends over and during his teens he had a habit of hosting wild parties that usually ended up in his parents having to renovate the house interior. After meeting Yukia at one of his slam downs he mellowed down a little and stopped the partying. Life was great.

Sitting there during the final hour of his shift Orochimaru couldn't believe he was actually their father. They were all wonderful kids and he had the world to thank to the one person that made it all happen. Sakura Haruno… His wife… he was more in love with her than ever. Sakura was always there for him, when he was tired from work, when he was stressed from incompetence and in battle. Sakura, Takeru, Hotaru, Hikari and Amaya would always be there in the front lines with him.

Finally after ten grueling hours stuck in that old office he could return home to his loving family. Walking down the street he finally saw the giant mansion he called home. Right after the wedding Sakura had started renovations and within a year they were living in a ten storied mansion with the façade that overlooked Konoha completely made out of glass. It gave a magnificent view of the land. Sakura made sure everything was new. The rooms were large the stairways and large living rooms floors were made from Plexiglas. Every level had round living room with a large flat screen and the décor was antique as Sakura made the place fit for royalty. In the distance you would think it's a castle. Finally entering his home Orochimaru found it surprisingly quiet. He entered the kitchen and found Sakura making a romantic dinner for them, candles and roses at the table, red wine and the smell of her marvelous cooking.

"Are we alone tonight my love…?" He asked catching her in a tight embrace. Sakura was surprised by this but quickly spun around to kiss him. He returned her love with fire and after a few minutes they finally separated.

"Yes love. Amaya and Hikari are on a b-ranked mission and mother took Saki Aiko and Akio along with Hikaru to her house for the weekend as well as Diana Min and Lin." Sakura explained as she put a piece of roast in his mouth. After swallowing he smirked and pinned her to the wall.

"Well then Sakura-hime we can start planning our ninth and tenth child…" He smirked as he kissed her once more.

"We can start after you eat and take a shower, love you seem tired and stressed and don't lie to me. I did paperwork for Tsunade along with Shizune and it was torture, now I'll bet you have a lot more seeing how Konoha has expanded." Sakura scolded as she pulled the chair for him to sit and set his plate in front of him. Orochimaru knew that there was no arguing with his wife because she was right in every perspective. The paperwork had multiplied, he was tired and stressed but the shower was debatable as he thought of making his cherry morsel join him. Over time he had grown accustomed to her cooking and rarely ate at local restaurants. It was mainly because nothing could top her expertise.

"So how was your day Sakura-hime…?"

"You know the usual, balancing the stock market and the firm, editing my internet site and doing a little cleaning… How was yours?"

"Well your blond friend it trying to get in my pants again and appeared into my office almost in the nude. It was like watching a corpse trying to do striptease. Anbu dragged her away… Sasuke confronted me again as to allow him to have a mistress. I told him it was polygamy and illegal. Also his wife wants to file for divorce, Takeru came into the office to see how I was doing and got a load of blondie. I'm afraid our son it traumatized and he wanted to know if we intend to have a full family vacation this year… and so on."

"Well it's a marvelous idea. It's been long since we've all spent time together since he and his brother got married and moved out…" Sakura sighted.

"It's been…" The rest of dinner was spent in silence. Sakura set to wash the dishes as Orochimaru went to upstairs. After a few minutes Sakura followed to their bedroom where she had a shock to find her husband on their bed in the nude. She blushed as he gave her a sexy pose and with a smirk on his face he approached her, grabbing her waist. Sakura finally recovered as she looked a little pissed into his eyes.

"I thought you were going to shower…" She said lamely.

"You would honestly leave me to bathe alone?" He said in mock fear. "You would do that with the risk of the Yamanaka whore crawling in through the window to rape me?" He finished with a fake whimper and the cutest pout imaginable on his face that made Sakura laugh out.

"Oh (HEHE) my (giggle) God… You are such a drama queen… Alright baby… Saku's gonna come with you to protect you from the big bad witch." She laughed as she gave him a chest kiss. In a flash they were in the bathroom where he started stripping her. He undid the obi on her short Kimono and gently glided it off her shoulders leaving her in her black with red lace underwear. He leaned down till their foreheads touched to look into her emerald green eyes. He couldn't count how many times he had lost himself in the depths of her love filled gaze. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft loving kiss on his lips which he slowly deepened nipping at her bottom lip bagging for entrance. Sakura thought she would play hard to get and denied him. Orochimaru sensed her little game and slid his hands to her back unclasping her bra and throwing it somewhere without breaking the kiss. He let his calloused hands massage and kneed her soft creamy mounds as he pressed her to the wall. Sakura gasped from the combination of the clod wall on her back and his warm hands on her breasts giving him the entrance he needed. He slowly slid his tongue in her mouth coaxing hers to come out and play. Sakura returned the kiss and dug her hands in his jet black hair. Orochimaru pulled out the pins that were holding her hair up letting it cascade over her shoulders and then sensually he slid his hands don her body till he met the hem of her panties. Slowly he pulled them down her long legs revealing her entire body to his hungry gaze. He pulled her into the shower the hot water soothing their aching muscles. The shower was huge doubling as a sauna. You could easily fit twenty people in there. He pinned her to the wall again this time attacking her breast with his mouth earning a surprised gasp from his beautiful wife. No matter how many times he had done this it felt like he was doing it for the first time. She would still blush and be shy on the topic of sex, something he found greatly pleasing. She kept her innocent aura for so long…

Sakura trailed her hands over his muscular chest feeling his powerful muscles flex and quiver under her soft touch. Since the immortality ritual Orochimaru's arms were healed as well as the damage caused by changing bodies thus him regaining muscle mass. It wasn't the pumped up muscle that you saw in body builders, no… His muscles were lean and strong. All in all he was even more handsome or deliciously sexy as Inner Sakura put it than the day they met. She couldn't stop the smile that adorned her face as she remembered her reaction when he suddenly appeared naked in front of her. Orochimaru as if reading her mind smirked against her breast giving it a slightly harder nip causing the woman in front of him to moan out loud. He went lower till he reached her belly button giving her stomach a shower of kisses; after all it was the origin of their babies while massaging her hips. Finally he reached lower to his destination and struck his tongue in her without warning causing her to scream out of pure pleasure.

"Oh-pant God OROCHIMARU! Pant- please stop teasing…" She begged as his tongue prodded her inner walls at an agonizingly slow pace. He let his breath ghost over her navel as he looked up at her in fake innocence.

"Who me? Teasing?" he laughed at her frustrated face. In nanoseconds he found himself pinned to the floor with his laughing wife on top. Sakura kissed him passionately while trailing her hands up and down the sides of his body. She left his lips and trailed down to his neck kissing sucking biting… getting every little patch of skin she could reach earning her own batch of moans and gasps from her husband who was quite enjoying being dominated. Finally she reached her destination, his member standing out proudly from her ministrations. She gave him a long lock from the base to tip before engulfing him in her hot mouth earning the most interesting cries of pleasure from him. She started a slow pace matching his tongue earlier. This frustrated him and he pulled her towards him making her hover above him while aligning his member to her opening. "I have to have you my dear…" He rasped as he impaled himself to the hilt making both moan out in pleasure.

"Oh God…!" Sakura growled as she started bouncing on his member while he thrust upward

"I love the way you compare me to god my love…" He smirked flipping them over so he could really pound her into the floor. His thrusts were wild and harsh but Sakura was a tough girl and could take it. They brought the both of them extreme pleasure, their bodies united in total harmony, hot slick skin against hot slicked skin, their breaths mingling as pants heated moans and screams of ecstasy poured from their mouths.

He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder using his other arm to pinch her breast. Sakura mewled in pleasure as she came closer and closer to her climax, the hot water poring over their bodies only serving to intense the extreme pleasure coursing through each and every nerve in their bodies. Orochimaru let go of her leg picking her up and pushing her against the wall while Sakura wrapped her long legs around his waist as he continued his fast pace.

"Oh-Orochimaru I-I'm so close…" She whispered sensually in his ear. He too was close to his climax as he extended his tongue to wrap around her breast as he let his fingers join his member. At the feel of the triple stimulation Sakura screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed pulling Orochimaru with her. With the last remains of their energy they managed to wash and dry themselves off and headed to their bedroom to rest both being thoroughly exhausted.

"I love you so much Orochimaru…" She whispered as she leaned her head on his broad shoulder.

"As I love you my sweet Sakura…" He replied kissing her forehead and turning of the lights letting darkness take over his senses. Both of them were so concentrated on each other they failed to notice the presence lurking in the far part of their garden spying on them.

"Report target status…!"

"Calm down four eyes he's fucking his wife again… The whore makes me sick!"

"I don't care about your opinions just supervise the target and report his movements. As soon as a breach in security is detected we strike!"

"Yea yea I know your grand master plan… Whoopee yahoo, I just want him after you're done taking away his powers. I need a boy toy desperately…"

"If you don't cease to brief me about your personal twisted desires I'll show you a real hard time!"

"You're gonna fuck a can opener?"

"I advise you to learn to sleep with your eyes open…"

Next morning Orochimaru woke up before Sakura. Taking a glance at his beautiful wife looking so peaceful and happy in his arms he let a smile grace his lips. He gently kissed her shoulder and gradually moved up to her neck, followed her jaw line till finally his lips landed on hers in a sweet kiss. Sakura stirred and finally woke up looking into her husband's eyes letting out a sheepish grin.

"Well I think we'll definitely have our ninth baby…" She laughed

"I agree my love… And if not try try again…" He smirked as he hovered over her.

"Hold it mister happy I've got a special appointment today and I gotta get to the hospital early." Sakura stopped him before he put her under house arrest till Monday. Slightly disappointed he got off her and let her do her work. Sakura got up in a flash cooked breakfast got a shower and dressed and she was out the door in less than twenty minutes leaving Orochimaru alone to think about what he could do after she returned. Walking down the streets of Konoha Sakura ran into Yuki, Sasuke's wife. She was the nurse who first discovered Sakura was pregnant when she had Takeru. After Orochimaru became Hokage she started dating the Uchiha and after a few weeks they were married. Sakura felt sorry for the girl, Sasuke had made her life hell. He cheated n her numerous times and even had the nerve to try to Get Orochimaru to legalize him having mistresses so he could revive the clan. Itachi had married but he was close to the ideal husband to his wife so really why couldn't Sasuke accept his wife completely and make her happy. The only reason she stayed with him was because of their two children. But now after almost thirty years of misery and deception she decided to finally leave him and take the kids with her.

"Hello Yuki…" Sakura greeted slowly.

"Oh hello Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking. How was your morning?"

"Horrible Sakura-chan. Sasuke and I got into a fight again and now he's brought that red head into our house…" She almost cried then and there.

"That's horrible Yuki. You know you can always move in with us if you can't live with him…"

"Oh no, I couldn't. You've already helped me out so much. Besides I already found an apartment. As soon as the papers come out I'll take the kids and move out so he can have his whore." She said letting a few tears out. Sakura felt sorry for her. After all she was a good girl. After a few moments they said their respective goodbyes and Sakura went straight to work. Her appointment was a man who had his entire spinal cord eaten by an infection from an operation gone wrong in another country. Sakura was slightly grateful he had stem cells because without them she would have had to do this over a period of a full year. With those cells she could only implant a few inside the bone cavity through the cartilage and then use her chakra to multiply them and transform them into nerves. It took her all day and well into the night but the operation was a success, the paraplegic man being able to feel his body right away and the rest would be left to the nurses who would handle his recuperation but that was not her problem and she headed off home to her awaiting husband. Sakura found Orochimaru asleep on the couch and dinner already done. He cracked one eye open and took a glance at his exhausted wife.

"Long day?" He asked amused as she slumped on a nearby chair.

"Horrid one. On the other hand the patient will be fine. Imagine, paraplegic at twenty five…" Sakura mused as Orochimaru pulled her in her lap.

"Shall we retire my love? It's one in the morning…"

"Of course Orochimaru." After one last kiss the couple went to their bedroom to retire for the night. Next morning they woke up with a start, as Orochimaru's phone started blaring.

"What in the world could you possibly want at five in the morning?" Orochimaru growled in the phone as a scared Anbu answered.

"_A number of lords from Rain have solicited your immediate presence at a meeting concerning a chain of murders in their country. They ask for your immediate departure."_

"Fine. I'll be on my way as soon as I can." He got up and out of bed and started preparing for the trip. Sakura woke up a few minutes later looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Some annoying lords and a murder chain in rain country. I have to be there as soon as possible." He mumbled in a sleepy tone as he was struggling to make his hair look presentable. He really hated bad hair days.

"I should come with you just in case…" Sakura got out of bed and started getting ready herself.

"Are you sure my love?"

"Of course I'm sure." Sakura smiled hissing him. A few minutes later they were at the Konoha gates ready to go when they met an unexpected visitor. Takeru was waiting for them at the gates.

"MOM! DAD! Over here!" He yelled as they came up to him, his mother giving him a big hug.

"Taki-kun!" Sakura squealed as she kissed her son's cheeks. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"AW mom Do you really have to call me that?" He whines as his father chuckled at him.

"You didn't mind when you were younger…" He smirked.

"That was fifteen years ago…" He whined as he gave his father a manly hand shake.

"Still you were o cute… "Sakura mused.

"So where are you two going on a day like this?"

"I was urgently solicited for a meeting concerning a chain of murders happening in rain country. How about you?" Orochimaru asked his eldest son.

"Oh nothing, I was just doing some routine patrol. Rumor has it that there are some enemy spies lurking. We don't know yet what they're after…"

"Why hasn't this come to my knowledge?" Orochimaru asked a little pissed.

"We don't know if the rumors are true yet."

"Oh…"

"Well I have to go now… I have about five days worth of security footage to go through."

"Alright but report to me as soon as you find out anything."

"Have I ever disappointed you?" Takeru asked with a smirk as he left.

"I really hope he's careful. If somebody is really after something in Konoha there will be danger…"

"No worries my dear. After all our kids have the best from both of us…"

Orochimaru and Sakura started out towards Rain in high speed. The sooner they got there the better.

"Attention all units the target is moving." A voice announced through the radio.

"Is he alone?" Another person asked through the same link.

"Negative! His whore of a wife is with him and they are moving high speed."

"This will complicate things… Follow them and report back their movements. Do not; I repeat do not act till I arrive!"

"Affirmative!"

'Oh Orochimaru… Soon all that's yours will be mine. You're life will be mine…'

**Hi everybody I'm back and with new forces XD Review please. I wanna know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artistic murder…**

Orochimaru and Sakura reached Rain country in about twelve hours and went straight to the Kage tower to speak about the murders.

"So tell me Mizukage-san, are there any particularities about these three murders?" Orochimaru asked perplexed.

"Yes, each and every one of them was cut in half from the top of the head down and arranged in a cross configuration with many patterns carved in the abdominal region on the things and the arms and on each temple they had the number zero carved. It's a mystery to us, the positioning of the bodies, each head middle pointing north. In the last couple of weeks we found more and more bodies, up to ten at a time, all unrelated." She said concerned

"I see so the killer is catching his victims and killing them in an artistic way. It appears he wants to draw attention to himself. What were they doing as to employment, Prostitution maybe?" Orochimaru asked.

"Nothing like that, they were all random, prostitutes, workers, women and kids… Nobody is safe from him he kills all not caring about who it is."

"Do the bodies hold signs of torture?"

"Not that we can say…"

"May I take a look at the bodies? Maybe I can determine." Sakura intervened looking at her husband.

"That would be a marvelous idea Sakura-san"

Sakura as immediately escorted by a pair of guards to the neighboring hospital's morgue where she was greeted by a gruesome sight. There were so many body bags it was terrifying, some even piled up in the freezer waiting to be examined. Sakura sighted sadly and picked up a random bag setting it on the operating table opening it to reveal a twelve year old girl. The image was saddening to know someone so young died for some sick bustard's pleasure. Her body was held together by a few strings seeing how she was sliced in half on the sagittal plane. Sakura cut the strings and the body split in half revealing the inside work the killer had done. All her organs were pinned in place with spikes showing of the anatomy perfectly. The first thing that stood up was how clean the lines were. Here was no sign of a struggle and even the spine was sectioned perfectly in half revealing the spinal cord. Considering there were no saw marks on the bone Sakura concluded that it was cut with a chakra blade. Sakura started to examine the rest of the body and found shocking evidence of what happened. She found chakra residue on the body sections indicating the killer had used a chakra foil to keep his victim alive during the sectioning of the body and probably conscious. The fact that the lines were perfect suggested a paralysis jutsu. Sakura finished checking out the internal organs and started the external exam. Turning to bodies to look at the carved patterns on the skin Sakura's eye immediately caught something. There just under the breasts it said 'follow the bodies' in Latin handwriting. The rest were just irregular patterns meant to distract and by the fact that they started to heal they were done while the victim was alive. Sakura moved her attention to the said circles on the temples which were thought to be zeros. Sakura made no sense of these marks.

For hours Sakura continued to look at bodies examining about twenty five victims all showing the exact same pattern until the morgue technicians showed Sakura the last found body, the one that was brought in just a few hours before they arrived. Sakura examined the body and was shocked by what she saw. Instead of the inscription like the other bodies had this one had 'I know you came…' written in Latin. Sakura examined the victim's templates and found a small snake carved inside the circle. The realization struck Sakura like a ton of bricks. The circles weren't the number zero but the letter O. And the small snake pointed out the fact that the killer wants her husband… the killer wanted Orochimaru. Sakura wanted to cry out as she didn't realize this earlier and dashed off to warn her husband.

**(Mizukage's office…)**

"Maybe it's a cult of some kind…" She wondered.

"It's possible considering the cross configuration but the only religion I know about that takes human sacrifices is Jashinism and the sacrifices include only stabbing or strangling not what we saw and Satanism is ruled out since they have the pentagram as a symbol not the cross…"

"Maybe it's something new..."

"Anything's possible…" Orochimaru mused as Sakura came in to reveal her discoveries. "Sakura-chan, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I might as well have seen one…"

"Bad news Sakura-san?"

"Extremely bad news. Where should I begin…? The victim's internal organs were pinned in place with spikes and the cut was perfect meaning it was made by a chakra blade. These two factors make me think the killer has advanced medical knowledge. There were traces of a chakra foil that further enforce my belief. It's used to stop bleeding during risky operations meaning the victims were alive and probably conscious during the tie they were cut and sectioned. This guy is psychotic. But I have even worse news…" Sakura said grimly.

"What could be worse?" he Mizukage asked frustrated.

"The patterns on the body were meant to distract from the message written in Latin just under the breast area. The message said 'follow the bodies' and the circles on the temples weren't zero they were the letter O. I realized this when the technicians showed me the last body. The writing on the abdomen said 'I know you came…' and the letters on the temples had little snakes carved in them. The killer wants you Orochimaru…' She said the last part in a whisper clearly disturbed.

"How do you know it's only one?" The Mizukage asked looking intently at Sakura.

"Because all the chakra residues matched… He's leading a path to the mountains with the bodies and leaving a massage that he wants Orochimaru…" Sakura said trembling clearly afraid for her husband. Orochimaru on the other hand was angry. He knew he shouldn't have brought his wife into this. It might prove dangerous and with the possibility of her being pregnant after their activities the previous night even the stress could prove its self dangerous. He didn't want her to suffer. They called of the meeting to retie for the night and Orochimaru and Sakura went to their hotel room to try to relax. He noted the way she acted all the way there and it was clear that she was disturbed. When finally reaching their room he caught Sakura in an embrace and held her till he felt her relax.

"It's alright my love. Nothing's gonna happen I swear to you…" He soothed cradling her head on his chest just as they received a call from home. It was their son Takeru.

"Hello dad I have some mews on the spy problem…"

"What is it?"

"It seems they were watching you dad… I think their planning something. Anbu forces are on full guard and Hotaru and Amaya are on their way along with Diana. They should be there by morning."

"Good keep me informed…"

"Sure thing dad…"

"What's happening?" Sakura asked worried.

"The spy rumors were true. It seems the so called killer has been watching me for some time… Hotaru Amaya and Diana are coming to help. Tomorrow I'll follow the body course…"

"Orochimaru I'm coming with you…"

"Sakura you can't…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. If the going gets tough you'll need a medic."

"We're coming too…" They were surprised to see Hotaru Amaya and Diana there. They hugged their parents and after a little chat they retreated to their rooms for the night.

"Report what's happening there?"

"We have problems boss… Two of his kids and the panther are coming with them and I'll bet they will bring Anbu forces with them…"

"Keep following them and report. It's crucial that we get him now. The Konoha forces have wised up to our surveillance and are on guard. It won't be long till they find out who we are…"

"Understood boss…" The voice snarled as the link was closed.

By the next morning everyone was gearing up for the trip to the designated place. Sakura had made sure everyone was wearing armor, a nano technology based unit that was virtually impenetrable and had become the shinobi standard. They started following the pattern the bodies had left until they reached the mountains finding more bodies on the way. After what seemed like forever they finally reached a distant and isolated valley deep inside the dark mountains.

"Does anyone else feel like this is a trap?" Hotaru asked looking around.

"I hear you bro…" Amaya agreed as Diana growled.

"I sense chakras… and lots of them…" The panther growled out as they came to a stop only to be faced with a rain of senbon. Hotaru stopped them all with his magnetic powers. He launched them back exactly where they came hearing the screams of the agonizing enemy army. Suddenly they were confronted with a hooded figure that stood in the middle of the valley. Orochimaru knew that was the man responsible for all this.

"Who are you…?" he asked calmly as the others covered his back.

"You don't remember me? I'm so sad Orochimaru… After all the years I've served you…?" The figure pulled the hood of slowly revealing none other than Kabuto. He was changed his hair shorter and his skin pale white and scaly. His eyes matched Orochimaru's and he had a maniacal grin on his face. They all stared shocked as he approached them, summoning snakes as he went. Diana immediately took on her evolved from turning into a pitch black giant with dark flames enveloping it as giant snakes started to appear. Hotaru and Amaya turned their attentions to the remaining human army leaving only Sakura to guards her husband's back.

"What exactly do you want…?" Orochimaru asked skeptical as Kabuto came to a sudden stop.

"You see I've been watching you for some time now… How you abandoned your dream of destroying Konoha, how you settled down and had a family, how you obtained immortality and how you don't need the Uchiha's sharingan eyes, how you're body has grown stronger while mine is crippling and I've started to wonder… What would it be like if I, after all these years finally took my payment for all the years I've served you? And the price you might ask… Well how about your life!" HE snarled attaching. He used the scales on his arms to summon snaked, he had thirty years of practice with his new body but he needed some form power to replenish it. Being genetically modified he couldn't just switch bodies like his master would. Orochimaru ended the attack fast with his Kusanagi sword and Kabuto hissed in furry. Suddenly Sakura was attacked by a shower of shurikens but she dodged and sent her own wave of offence in the form of Kunais.

"I see you have good reflections whore!" Sakura could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Anko Mitarashi. She had moved five years ago from Konoha claiming to be with a guy she was infatuated with. Sakura had always thought she had gotten married and settled somewhere but that wasn't the case.

"I see you haven't changed one bit. You're still the mannerles bitch you used to be…"

"Shut it girlie! After today Orochimaru will be mine and your little dream world will fall apart." She grinned as she attacked. The battle was furious; Diana was decapitating giant snakes by the hundreds while Hotaru and Amaya were killing enemy soldiers constantly leaving Sakura and Orochimaru to fend off Kabuto and Anko. Sakura summoned her ultimate light armor and put Anko in a cage made of light as she set out with her prize to help Diana. Orochimaru on the other hand was having a bad day. Kabuto was definitely a powerful adversary and used all the tricks in the book to win this match. He didn't quite know what he meant by having his life but he certainly didn't want Orochimaru dead. Sakura caught most of the giant snakes in her machine gun fire leaving the few that remained to Diana's mercy. Amaya on the other hand was tired of the fight. Her primary power was extreme telepathy. She launched a mental shock wave that paralyzed the troops and with one final shower of senbons courtesy of her brother they were all dead. But alas they didn't have the time to congratulate themselves on a job well done since their father was still fighting. Sakura and the kids along with Diana joined Orochimaru in the fight with Kabuto effectively pulling him to the ground.

"I see there is strength in numbers but nothing's gonna stop me from taking what's mine!" Suddenly a black mist enveloped them and their worlds went black. Kabuto slowly went up to Orochimaru who was struggling with his last bit of consciousness while keeping a defensive stance in front of his family.

"Stay away from them!" He managed to snarl…

"You always were stubborn as a mule… Pass out already…" Kabuto snickered as even Orochimaru's system couldn't fend off this anesthetic gas and he promptly fell down with his arms outstretched protectively in front of his family. Kabuto picked him up and went to free Anko not being finished with her yet.

"What took you so long you four eyed creep? I was beginning to think you would never finish this." She screamed but instantly calmed down seeing Orochimaru in his arms. "At least you're good for something…" She smirked as she touched her former sensei's face.

"Stop playing around and let's go. It won't be long until the rest of their Anbu squad come looking for them…"

"Why don't we just kill them?" Anko whined pulling out a kunai and heading for Sakura.

"Because we might need them in the future now shut up and let's go before the poison kills Orochimaru. Remember we need him alive for the process."

"Yea I know but remember after he's been stripped of his powers he's mine. I have so much catching up to do…" Anko gave a cruel smirk as she and Kabuto transported Orochimaru away. Not everything was going to plan, originally they thought that the army would be enough but they clearly underestimated Orochimaru and his family. Who would have thought that they were so close knit?

Sakura bolted up and out of bed looking shocked and panicked. She looked around the room franticly looking for her family and came face to face with Takeru who held her tight trying desperately to calm her down.

"TAKERU'KUN WHAT HAPPENED... YOU'RE FAHTER; YOU'RE SIBLINGS, DIANA…" Sakura screamed franticly as she looked around.

"Calm down mom everything's going to be alright…" He tried to sooth her. Sakura finally calmed down looking at her eldest son.

"What happened" How are they?" Sakura asked with teary eyes.

"You all inhaled a poison gas that knocked you out. It was unperceivable and it was emitted during the entire time of your battle. Hotaru Amaya and Diana are fine…"

"And you're father…?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Mom I have some bad news… Father's gone missing…" Takeru said not looking at her. Sakura's eyes immediately started to water widened in horror.

"It's all my fault…" Sakura cried.

"Mom it's not your fault… Stop blaming yourself." Takeru soothed.

"Yes it is. I'm the one who discovered the hidden massages and I should have stopped him. I should have knows it was too dangerous and a trap…" Sakura continued sobbing. Taker grabbed her and made her look at him.

"Listen mother, if you wouldn't have found the messaged someone else would, you were just doing your job… father is stubborn so he would have gone there even alone for all we know but this isn't the time to start feeling sorry for ourselves…" He trailed off even him worried for his father. Up until he was about fifteen he and his father did everything together, train, play and even work. After this he started to have a taste for parties and started to distance from Orochimaru but despite spending more time apart they were still very close. E couldn't keep his mind from worrying but he had to be strong now…

"You're right Takeru-kun; we don't have time to feel regrets. First order of business is tracking down your father and saving him; next will be to kill of his kidnapers. Send a message to all countries reporting that Kabuto Yakushi and Anko Mitarashi are the killers. They are highly dangerous. We need all the surveillance we can get." Takeru smirked and went to work seeing how his mother calmed down enough to take command. He always knew his mother was a bit emotional for the shinobi life but when it came to her family she turned from loving mother to al mighty tyrant. Nothing was going to hurt the ones she loved even if it meant staring a war. And Sakura was in battle mode. Anyone who dared mess with her now would most likely end up dead. Sakura stormed out of bed and into her armor already gathering the Anbu squads that would search for Orochimaru. Besides them there were also many volunteers that wanted to pitch in and help with the search. After marriage Orochimaru turned from feared criminal to beloved Hokage and there was absolutely no chance that anyone would abandon him.

Sakura rallied up the troops ready to start the search for Orochimaru. There were at least a thousand Anbu including Itachi in her arsenal. Her summons were standing on all sides, the army of creatures including fifty rock beasts over two hundred dragons and many other creatures. To track Orochimaru down Sakura had summoned ten giant boars each standing high as elephants that could sense not only smell but also chakra. Beforehand she had called Yuki her kids and her mother to live at her place and take care of the kids while the rest were in battle. Sakura along with Takeru, Hotaru Amaya and Hikari were surveying the last of the preparations when none other than Sasuke and his unofficial mistress Karin happened to appear in Sakura's office.

"I want to talk to you about making Karin my official mistress…" Sasuke stated as Karin smirked. Sakura only glared at him and then delivered him a blow he would never forget.

"Why don't you make her you're wife Sasuke…?" She asked in a sticky sweet voice.

"Because I'm already married to Yuki and I have two kids with her."

"Not anymore…" Sakura said as she gave him the divorce papers. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. "She's setting you free Sasuke… She doesn't care what you do from now on but she's taking the kids with her. She doesn't want them to live in a whore house… And even if they don't show it Sasuke your kids hate you. They hate you for hurting their mother and leaving them for that nut job…" Sakura said pointing at Karin. Sasuke could only stare at the paper in his hands paralyzed with fear and regret. _'What have I done…?'_ He asked himself as he read them once… twice... to see if they were real. And sure as hell they were. Sakura then handed him another pair of papers. They were two documents that clearly stated that his kids would change their name from Uchiha to Amichi. Yuki's maiden name… He recognized their signatures and looked at Sakura. "As soon as your wife started the divorce formalities both your kids gave handwritten declarations that they were ashamed of their father and wanted to change their family names… and all because you abandoned them for Karin…"

"I can't help it if I'm better…" She smirked as Sasuke looked at the papers incredulously.

"With what are you better Karin? Whit the fact that you destroyed a family? With knowledge that you're the one who made his children hate him. You couldn't leave him be…? He was married and starting a family and Suigetsu asked you out but you refused because you just couldn't let anyone be happy. And now… because of you… Sasuke is alone again…" This shut Karin up. Sasuke's hands were trembling… he still couldn't believe it. Karin ran out crying knowing full well that Sakura was right. Sasuke ran out also heading towards Sakura's house to try to sort things with his wife. For the first time he cried because of a mistake he had done…

Sakura and hr kids followed by the Konoha army were just outside the gates of Konoha when her boars picked up Orochimaru's scent. The army mobilized fast ant moved north towards Iwa. Everyone had only one goal in their minds. Save Orochimaru…

_**AN: Review plz I wanna know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows From the past 3**

Orochimaru woke up groggily feeling like shit. Hie head hurt and he had close to no chakra. Kabuto was certainly weary of his prisoners. His hands were chained up to the wall in the dungeon like cell, there was absolutely no light and the smell of mold led him to believe that this was deep under ground. He took a glance at the door, heavily locked and sealed with chakra. His mind went back to the sight of his wife desperately trying to save him. God he already missed her. He knew for a fact that she would come for him and to be honest this was what he was afraid of. He didn't have a clue as to what Kabuto was planning nor the amplitude of his subordinates and personal power but one thing was sure he wanted something from him. Suddenly the door opened very slowly revealing Anko. She had a wicked smile on her face as her heels clicked on the hard rock floor prancing a few times in front of him before she pressed her under dressed body to his. Orochimaru was immediately disgusted by her actions and let out a growl of anger as she started trailing her hands on his toned abdomen.

"Now here's a scenario I've dreamed of for years... You tied up and powerless at my mercy while we explore the peaks of ecstasy together, wouldn't that be just divine Sensei...?" She asked licking her red lips. Orochimaru on the other hand wanted to puke. She was acting exactly like a prostitute and he didn't like where this was going. He loved his family and he didn't have the slightest intention of cheating on his wife. She had risked all and given him everything she had to offer. He had no right to even look at another woman.

"The real scenario is you're disgusting presence out of this room as soon as possible, My wife wouldn't appreciate you're filthy hands on me..." He snarled as she rubbed herself suggestively against his torso sinking her fingers under his shirt and feeling his abs. Orochimaru was disgusted by her touch her fingers were cold and clammy in comparison with Sakura's soft ans warm hands. She always gave him pleasure touching him but this bitch was a complete turn of. He tried to jerk away but with no chakra and the cold metal chains around his wrists he wasn't going anywhere. She continued doing what she wanted with the furious man under her but she wasn't satisfied. he wasn't reacting the way she had hoped. Maybe because in her mind she was irresistible, a definite turn on for any man. Well any man except for him. He was truly loyal to his family. Ohh she would get him to crack somehow...

"What's the matter sensei don't you like it when you're pupil is getting naughty? I thought you liked hot steamy sex...That's why you lived with the pink prostitute for so long... i know she kept her lags oped twenty four seven for you..." She mocked in a sticky sweet voice that had him wanting to puke that very second but anger was overpowered disgust and when she leaned don to lick his ear and whisper some more shit he sunk his fangs in the side of her neck causing her to scream in pain as she jumped back with a major bleeding gash that was about three inches long. She glared at the smirking man under her, seeing the satisfaction in his eyes and her blood trickling down the side of his perfect white lips. Fir a second she expected her to lick it and show her his old sadistic self but he merely spit it out as if it were poison and that insulted her.

"You're blood tasted bitter and disgusting but I guess that's what you get from a lowly disgusting whore..." He smirked wider but this time he received a slap from the woman above him. "Is that all you can do? Slap me? You know very well it doesn't mean a thing to me. You're just a pathetic woman with no life of her own and you try to replace an already happily married one. Do you actually think that I'll leave my family even if you have relations with me? Even if you go through with this you'll be a passing memory..." He growled as she slapped him again.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed on the brink of tears.

"Can't handle the truth Anko...?" She slapped him again this time hard enough to cause his lip to bleed.

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Or you'll slap me again? really now other than the physical discomfort you're not causing me any harm whatsoever. If anything you're emotional suffering is amusing me..." He smirked as she hit him again. This time thought she reached for a kunai and put it to his throat.

"If you don't shut up I'll make you shut up...!" She growled as she was about to slit his throat but a snake grabbed her arm and flung her into the nearest wall cracking it with the force and Kabuto emerged from the shadows annoyed.

"I thought I told you that you could have him after I'm finished with his powers. Insubordination is severely punished Anko..." He said calmly as the snake coiled around her body heating up and burning her skin almost completely. She shrieked in pain but didn't struggle knowing that he had a passion for struggling pray. He let her go and without a word she left to heal herself somewhere else. She would get back at Orochimaru later for this but in the mean time she had ti be sure that nobody would disturb them after he was done with the snake lord.

Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto who was smirking at him sending a chill down his spine.

"So I hear you have plans for me... Care to tell me about what exactly do you want to do with me...?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"You always had to be informed about everything Orochimaru-sama..." He didn't miss the mock in Kabuto's voice. "It's quite simple really. I modified you're body transfer jutsu... I can now transfer only the necessary attributes of the body of my choosing and what better way to celebrate the new discovery than by tearing away you're immortality and power all for myself. After all you're not the only one with grand dreams... And don't worry about you're family. After Sakura-chan is widowed I'll be sure to rid the world of you're children and grandchildren leaving the beautiful Konoha's blossom free of any responsibilities and a prime wife for me..." He smirked as he saw the fury in Orochimaru's eyes.

"I will never allow this to happen...!" He growled dangerously at his ex apprentice.

"You'll be long dead by then old man. And I'll have eternity to fuck you're wife... Pardon, My future wife. You know Orochimaru you're not the only one who wanted her but you were the lucky one that trapped her in you're spell. You were always a people's person but now it's my turn to have everything I ever wanted... After all those years of being you're servant I'll be the one who crushes you under his heal... Enjoy the last minutes of you're life..." He smirked as snaked crawled from under his cloak and dragged Orochimaru with him to the old room where he switched bodies.

**(With the rescue party.)**

Sakura was leading her army under the cover of darkness to the Hidden Shadow Village. Her boars were piking up Orochimaru's scent and chakra clearly also ripping a path through the dense woods for the troops to go in battle. Sakura and Takeru were in the front line, Itachi Amaya Hikari and Hotaru were hanging back a bit in case of ambush. It ripped her heart out of her chest having to leave her youngest kids alone but she had to bring back their father at any cost. She didn't tell anyone yet but after a check up Sakura had the confirmation that she was yet again pregnant with her and Orochimaru's ninth child. Yes his wish for another child would be fulfilled and Wasn't going to let the soon new addition to the family as well as her other kids to live without a father. Orochimaru had always been a wonderful husband and a magnificent father. He had always loved his family and She couldn't understand what could that four eyed bastard want with him. She really was desperate to get her beloved husband back safe and sound. **  
**

_(Flashback)_

_"Mommy mommy!" A distraught Hoshi cried latching onto his mother's leg desperately. "Is it true mommy? Is it true that they caught daddy...?" He cried as Sakura knelled down to confort her young son._

_"I'm sorry Hoshi but it's true. But we'll get him back, you're father will be fine, you'll see." She soothed as her son sobered an gave her a stern look._

_"I wanna come with you..." He finally said determined._

_"Hoshi-kun you have ti stay home..."_

_"But I wanna help mommy!"_

_"I know sweety but in case anything happens to us you'll have to take care of you're baby sisters... Remember that you're their big brother and they look up to you..."She said while hugging him. After a few moments of silence he looked up to his mother with a stern look on his face._

_"I won't disappoint you mom..."_

_"I know you won't..."_

_(End flashback)_

Sakura was so proud of her youngest son. Even at the fragile age of eight he was so mature and strong...Just like his father. With this memory in head she sped up the boars which in turn started attacking guard soldiers. Everyone was nervous about the fight at hand but they knew as long as Orochimaru was rescued and the village destroyed they could finally rest knowing that Konoha would be safe. They were only one mile from the target and everyone was ready. Sakura gave the order and the first wave f attack which were the dragons and Diana moved in.

**(Inside Hidden Shadow Village)**

Orochimaru was dragged To thew chamber where his life force would be taken from him. Without chakra there was no chance of escape as Kabuto forced him on the altar like structure securing him with chains. Orochimaru knew for a fact that the body transfer was grueling for the victim. It lasted hours and the excruciating pain the victim suffered was close to hell while the life force would be pushed out of them and replaced with the life force of another. he stood there helplessly as Kabuto started drawing the complex seals on his chest and down his abdomen. Was this really how he would end. One thing he was grateful for was that his wife hadn't shown up. He didn't want her to see him in this condition nor did he want her top put her life in danger for his sake. She had already given him more than anyone, Her trust her love her devotion but most of all she had given him a family, a goal in life, he was no longer a simple lone man but a proud father of eight. Kabuto started the complex hand signs and a few seconds later Orochimaru felt the life sucked out of him. NO! He would not give up on his family that easily. He started to concentrated trying desperately to hang on to his life ad Kabuto only smirked cruelly.

"There's really no point in fighting it... You're only prolonging you're suffering..." He chuckled as he forced more chakra in the process.

"If it means the safety of my family I'm content in this situation for the rest of eternity." He snarled at his captor.

"Now that's a brave comment. But really where's the Orochimaru I knew who cared fro no one but himself and his goals. You're not but a shadow of you're former self... You left you're dream of destroying Konoha for the luxury of having their treasured blossom on you're side. You left learning all the jutsu in the world for raising those bastards you call children... I'm sorry you'll probably not survive this so I can show you what you should have dome after conquering the fair blossom's heart."

"You'll never succeed. Sakura is strong, even if you kill me she'll never let you near our children..." Orochimaru growled really getting tired of him.

"You're so caring about you're children... The ones you had with her... If I remember well I killed five women who were pregnant with you're children just before you took Sasuke in... I'm guessing that only the ones with her were considered you're children..." He smirked. Orochimaru shut up then He knew what he had done the whole period he was in sound and frankly he wasn't proud of any of it. But even with this on his conscience he would not give up the fight. He stubbornly held on t his life force a Kabuto continued with the now agonizingly slow process.

Meanwhile outside Anko and the army were on full alert waiting for Sakura to come to the rescue. Anko was particularly impatient. She wanted to kill Sakura and then have Orochimaru all to herself. She would crack him eventually and he would see that she was the perfect woman for him. The moment she had laid eyes on them that faithful day walking into the Hokage tower hand in hand she wanted nothing more than to strangle Sakura. Orochimaru was HER sensei and she had had a relation with him when she was young. Of course it never lasted and sh was thrown aside in favor of his ambitions. But then She saw him with Sakura, the love in his eyes, the pride he radiated when the bitch gave birth to his children... She wanted it all. She considered Sakura had stolen something that was rightfully hers and she was determined to get it back at any cost. The alarms suddenly started blaring and just as they saw the outline of the massive army a shower of flaming meteors cascaded over the village decimating it and it's people to the ground. Nothing had prepared them for that. It was a massacre as people were running around in flamed and dieing seconds later. It was a disaster but it wasn't over yet. The Anbu divisions started to attack restlessly and Anko suddenly found herself alone with Sakura and her eldest kids behind her. She was terrified sensing chakra levels worthy of demons. Takeru took Hotaru and went to command the east battle front while Hikari and Amaya went to the west front leaving their mother With the crazy woman. Every fiber in Anko's being was screaming at her to flee but her mind was yelling at her to fight and conquer what was rightfully hers.

"So you finally came o take back mu Orochimaru didn't you bitch...?"

"Where is my husband...?" Sakura asked in a menacing tone.

"You mean my future husband...' She smirked seeing the feral look Sakura shot her. She made the stupidest decision and attacked the rosette but in her enraged state Sakura launched a chakra infused punch right to her chest, her fist piercing all the way through leaving her dead and gone. Sakura would have pounded the corpse into the ground but the feel of Orochimaru's chakra about five hundred feet under ground stopped her. She never considered looking for the entrance. She only started punching the ground boring through rock and steel not caring what she destroyed in her wake as long as she saved the man she loved. Finally she went through the roof of the large chamber and landed missing Orochimaru just by a few inches. She looked horrified seeing her husband dieing right in front of her.

"OROCHIMARU!" She screamed terrified as she rushed to his aid but Kabuto's snake like tail stopped her. He was fuming with jealousy when the name of his former master came from from her sweet lips. 'That should be my name she's screaming...' He thought angrily as the snake restrained her chakra. He left Orochimaru and went for her trapping her between the wall and his body, a cruel smirk adorned his face.

"Now now Sakura-chan, is it really necessary to scream out the name of another man in front of you're future husband?" He smirked leaning in trying to kiss her.

"Bastard!" She managed to hiss before she closed her lips tight feeling his mouth slant over hers. His snaked immobilized her arms as he trailed his hands over the fine curves of her soft body. He didn't notice Orochimaru wake until it was too late. He pierced his back with a kunai striking his heart. Kabuto let go of Sakura screaming bloody murder as a powerful light engulfed the room. Sakura couldn't see what was happening but when it finally dimmed she saw Orochimaru lying on the ground, near a pile of dust. She immediately rushed to his aid and cradelled his head on her arm.

"Wake up Orochimaru..." She whispered as he slowly opened his eyes, a cruel smirk adorning his handsome face.

"Now isn't this sweet child... You might even tempt me to rape you..." He whispered as he flipped them over pinning Sakura to the ground.

"Rape me? What in the world are you talking about? Why are you acting this way?" Sakura asked as she tried to wiggle her way free. Orochimaru was confused to say the least by her behavior. She wasn't trashing around like a normal person in her place. She was just trying to free herself but not flee from him. A sudden ache shot through his head but he ignored it concentrating on the woman below him.

"I'm not above forcing you to obey my every whim blossom..." He threatened again but he was surprised again to find confusion not fear in her eyes.

"What are you saying Orochimaru...?" She said his name with so much familiarity that it scared him. What kind of game was this girl playing. "Why would a man rape his own wife?" This struck him like lightning. He didn't have a wife, he didn't love he didn't. For the first time Sakura received a slap from her once loving husband. Steams of tears left her eyes as she saw his cold glare.

"I have no wife nor do i have a family. I don't know what you're playing little girl but it's not funny. He growled as he let go of her arms expecting her to attack him and prove that all she said was a lie but instead of this she gently grabbed his right hand and moved it closer to his face. To his astonishment there was indeed a wedding ring on his finger. A gold band with complex engravings that matched the gold band on her right ring finger. His eyes widened and he was consumed by furry.

"THIS IS ALL A LIE!" He screamed as he was about to hit her again but before his fist collided with her face he was shoved off her hitting the neighboring wall. He bolted up wanting to kill the offending person that helped the pink haired woman but he almost fell back when he saw his face. It was like looking in a mirror but the other man had shorter spiky hair.

"Father why the fuck are you hitting mother for?" He yelled outraged but Orochimaru onlt heard two words distinctly. 'mother...father...' He thought panicking as he looked at them with wide eyes. The mysterious head ache hit him again hard and this was getting too much for him. He didn't know this man, he didn't have a family... or so he thought. Confused to the limit and with no memories of the two except for what he recalled about Sakura in the forest where they last fought he let out a mighty roar.

"LIES! THESE ARE ALL LIES!" He finally said as he teleported away from then. Takeru looked confused at his mother and saw her trembling slightly. He was hurt and confused too by his father's behavior. Soon the other three siblings came.

"What happened to father?" Amaya suddenly asked confused.

"I don't know he was acting weird like he didn't recognize us and he teleported away..." Takeru explained.

"Kids..." Sakura finally broke the silence as they looked all at her. "I think you're father lost part of his memory..." They're eyes widened but then it all came together, his behavior, the confused look in his eyes, it explained what happened to him. Sadly they couldn't look for him now... They had to return the army to Konoha to regroup and protect. They knew that their father had held a grudge against the village and they wer afraid that He would try to destroy what he had helped create.

**(Meanwhile back in Konoha)**

Sasuke had finally found out where his wife was living and was slowly making his way to Sakura's residence. He had been planning what to say all day and now that he was closing in on the confrontation he didn't feel so hot. Ever since the news Karin had disappeared from the village nobody hearing from her since. But he didn't really care about this, all he wanted was to patch things up with his family if even possible or at least let them know that he cared and he didn't mean to let their lives fall apart. He rang the door bell and a few seconds later it opened revealing his eldest son Sanosuke... He took after his father having the distinct Uchiha black hair and eyes. He was eighteen years old and a handsome and smart young man. He looked at his father disgusted but let him enter.

"I assume you came here to talk to mother and convince her to come back so she can see you with the whore..." He said in a dark voice, his eyes following his father like a hawk.

"Karin is gone... I came hare to try to save our family." At this his son laughed bitterly.

"What family...? It was mom with us and you with whores... there was never a family there, well not a real one. You're lucky that Kyo is only eight and can't grasp the situation fully or he would hate you two..." He finished as the said boy came in but immediately he hid behind his older brother. Kyo was Sasuke's second child. He had his father's looks but his mother's blond hair and shining fun personality. The boy looked up sad at him.

"What are you doing here daddy?" He asked hesitantly "Is the mean lady here too?"

"I came here to speak to you're mother and no Karin isn't here. The boy breathed a sigh of relief but then looked up again.

"You can't speak to mommy! You'll make her cry again." He screamed as he went yelling for Yuki to hide. Sanosuke looked up at his stunned father.

"What you didn't realize that the red whore was beating you're child...?" He asked as Sasuke almost fell back. "I defended him while I was home but there was no one ti help when you left him alone with you're_ Mistress_..." He mocked as Yuki came through the door.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily. "Aren't you enjoying you're new freedom?"

Sasuke looked down ashamed to even talk but eventually he mustered up the courage to speak. "I want us to make up..."

"You do realize that that's close to impossible...?" She said not looking at him. Sanosuke took Kyo upstairs to leave his parents some privacy to talk. A few hours later there was a loud rumbling indicating that the army was returning. Unfortunately the Hokage was not with them. Orochimaru was still missing but now it was on his own will and people were afraid of what he might do in his confused state...

**A.N: Sorry for the late update people but a severe case of Writer's block on this story plagued my mind. Hope you enjoy and review PLZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4  
**

Sakura woke up for the millionth time that night...She just couldn't sleep, that's how much she missed her husband. She would stay up late every night in the hope that by some miracle he would come home to her and their children. Her three youngest girls were always asking the question that struck a needle through her heart 'Mommy...When's daddy coming home?'. It hurt her so much to tell them that she didn't know. It had already been two months since his disappearance and the stress was taking it's tole on her. She had her job, the hospital and the Kage position to handle at the same time. It was excruciating. Takeru helped her as much as he could as Amaya and Hikari took care of the house. Orochimaru was truly missed. She missed his warmth that seemed to fill her soul every night, She missed his strong arms wrapped around her much smaller frame like a protective cocoon she missed his devilish smile and his witty remarks, She missed all of him. Oh she would happily give her life right now if only she knew that he would be home safe and sound... It's been two months since his disappearance and nobody had heard from him again. It was frightening... She didn't know where he was, if he was safe, if he was healthy, nothing and this combined with the stress of her now triple responsibility was slowly wearing her out. Hoshi on the other hand was depressed, Orochimaru was his role-model and at the same time his best friend and his disappearance was taking it's toll on his youngest son. Sakura touched her lightly swollen belly for the millionth time. She was two months pregnant with twins and the thought that they could be born in their father's absence saddened her deeply knowing how much he wanted his ninth and tenth child.

Other problems within the village were in full swing. Ino's immunity system had finally started failing due to aids and she was slowly but surely withering away. She was alone in the hospital, her mother rarely visiting and her father was still furious with her. Sasuke had finally convinced Yuki to give him another chance although she was on her guard and wasn't expecting much of a change in his behavior. Despite all this Sasuke was struggling to rebuild his relation with his two suns although his eldest one didn't even want to hear about it. He hated his father for the years of abandonment and he said he could never forgive him. Karin on the other hand was found dead a week ago. After Sasuke had finally left her in order to patch things up with his family she had killed herself via drinking poison. It seems she was pregnant when this happened. Everything seemed to take a turn for the worse. Finally after she had had enough of staring Sakura went back to bed to try to get at leas another two hours of sleep before she had to yet again handle three jobs at once. 'Please come home my love...' Was her last thought as she went into a dreamless slumber.

Orochimaru was still on the run but some things just didn't make sense to him any more. At first the anbu that were constantly on his tail were categorizing him as missing not wanted. It was like they were looking for a kidnapped hostage not a dangerous S-class criminal. other things made no sense either. He had gone to sound and it looked abandoned for decades, most of the buildings had already collapsed or were on the verge of it, and surprisingly there was no sign of a battle. It was all so strange and also frustrating. He was completely alone. there was absolutely no one he knew or trusted that could explain to him what was happening. The thought of Sakura entered his mind again. The nerve of that girl, claiming she was his wife, trying to mess with his mind. He wasn't capable of love, that much he knew but he didn't understand where the hell had everyone disappeared Things just made no sense. His head started pulsing again the pain ever worse than before. He stopped and keeled holding his head. The pain... The pain was so excruciating... What in the world was happening to him. La laid down feeling his grip on reality slipping as he slumped near a large tree. The last thing he remembered was three anbu slightly panicking and being dragged somewhere he didn't quite know.

The unpleasant smell of medicine , the annoying sounds of people rushing up and down long corridors and the muttering besides him alerted Orochimaru to the fact that he was in a hospital. He cracked one eye open only to close it again the light in the room blinding him. He covered his eyes with his arm trying to bock out some of the disturbing light and soon heard some rustling indicating that someone had pulled the curtains. He opened his eyes completely to the sight of the white walls of a hospital. he looked around coming face to face with the wrinkled face on an old doctor.

"Welcome to our humble hospital Hokage-sama..." He greeted bowing down politely but Orochimaru was confused. Why the hell did they call him the Hokage. He would never do suck a stupid move and lead Konoha. Hell his goal was to destroy it and achieve Immortality. Deciding to get some straight answers he decide he could thrust a complete stranger. Or at least hear him out.

"Why are you calling me the Hokage?" He demanded firmly looking into the old man's eyes.

"Because you are the Hokage. It's been this way for the last thirty years Hokage-sama..." He answered taking a seat. Orochimaru looked at him like he was crazy. Not only did they think he was he Hokage bu that he's been doing it for the last thirty years. The world had gone nuts... He was so confused. How could everyone think that this could have possibly have happened. He hated Konoha...Or at least that's what he thought. He wasn't sure about anything now...

"And how did I become Hokage...?"

"Wouldn't it be better to call your wife Hokage-sama...?" The old man pleaded. Orochimaru's eyes widened. Since when did he have a wife?

"And who is this wife you are talking about?" He asked skeptical. He never expected the answer though.

"Sakura Haruno... The great Medic. You have taken her as your wife since she was only seventeen... Please let me contact them Hokage-sama... your family is worried sick about you..." He persisted as Orochimaru wanted to strangle him. Firs he was Hokage Now he finds out he's married and now that he has a family. He controlled his anger though. He needed to find out more details. Maybe then he would be able to understand just what was happening. He decided to play along and smiled.

"Yes I remember my son..." He lied remembering his look alike. This brought a smile on the old man's face.

"Which one of them?" He asked thinking he had managed to cure Orochimaru's amnesia.

"What do you mean which one of them." He demanded dropping his mask and revealing his anger.

"So you don't remember everything..." He said thoughtfully Making Orochimaru frown. He needed more. He needed to find out what was happening to him.

"I want to know more about my life... I just can't face them like thins..." He lied faking despair.

"Well You have eight kids, three boys and five girls. You like in Konoha with your family. You killed Danzou and bough back the Uchiha brothers. And if I'm not mistaken You have became an immortal..." And so on. The old man continued telling him about his life. The one he supposedly lived and it seemed so unreal. Orochimaru had a hard time believing everything. His wish for immortality had been granted, he was a respectable member of society and he was married with children. t just seemed so far fetched, impossible even... His head started hurting again as he clutched it in pain. Why was this happening to hm. The doctor quickly used healing chakra to sooth his pain A few minutes later Orochimaru was asleep resting after his more than long day...

**Orochimaru's dream.**

It was strange... It looked like he was somewhere in space. How did he get here...? Orochimaru felt so frustrated right now... He was floating aimlessly through the endless darkness when all of a sudden many gates appeared surrounding him. they floated through space never seeming to stop, they looked like lavishly decorated doors gust floating not attached to anything. Orochimaru managed o get close to one of the doors and out of curiosity grabbed the knob opening it. A flash of bright light blinded him for a moment but he as shocked to see that he was on a sunny beach. The blue ocean, the clear sky, the red rocky background in the distance, the almost white sand... It looked beautiful. He never thought he would ever admit to liking a place as much as he liked this one. But it all seemed vaguely familiar. He soon heard laughter coming from behind the palm trees. This island paradise was not completely uninhabited...Curiosity got the better of him and he went to explore and see the other inhabitants, maybe even find out where he is but he almost passed out at the sight. It was him... Him and the pink haired Sakura who claimed to be his wife... It was like watching himself on the set of a live movie him in an expensive tuxedo and her in a beautiful white gown walking in the beach hand in hand Sakura carrying her shoes in her other hand. And worst of all... He remembered this... This was his honeymoon...

"I'm really not sure we should have left Takeru with My grandfather Orochimaru... I told you he's a little..." She made a crazy gesture... while his copy laughed.

"I'm sure our son will be fine Sakura..." He laughed as he hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck. Orochimaru remembered this but didn't know how this got into his memory. The only thing that flashed before his eyes before he woke up into space again was the image of them making passionate love together on the private beach of the Bahamas...

He was yet again into space, in the middle of the now sphere of doors but this time one was black. He recognized it as the one he just visited and chose another. The same flash but a completely different place. This time he was in a hospital. Orochimaru jumped uo hearing a woman scream as whizzed passed him in a flurry.

"Of all the years I've been a doctor Multiple pregnancies I've never had." One complained as he prepared.

"It's not that bad. And besides remember who's kids we're delivering." The second smiled.

"Yea... That Orochimaru guy has to be the luckiest man on earth. Imagine becoming from criminal to Hokage and marrying a girl like Sakura Haruno in less than a year. He has it all." The first one smiled. They heard yes another scream coming from the maternity along with:

"I WILL FUCKING FIRE THE LOT OF YOU!" The two jumped up like a bomb was thrown at them.

"Let's go fast!" The second one said shaking as they rushed to the delivering ward. Orochimaru flowed suit and was yet again stunned at what he saw. He was there inside with a very large Sakura in labor while doctors surrounded them. He was like an invisible ghost presence as he entered the room where she was passing the crowd of family members. He saw his look alikes and recognized them as Amaya and Takeru, Sakura's clone which he recognized as Hikari and the the two who shared their features Hoshi and Hotaru... Deep down inside he knew that he was their father but yet again he didn't know how was this possible. Was everything the old man told him really true? He still found it hard to believe but he could have possibly have lived such a life but then again why did he remember all. Upon entering he waited quietly as he looked at the screaming girl.

"I'll never let you touch me again you prick!" She growled as his image smirked in her ear. It looked like he was intentionally trying to annoy her. Orochimaru smirked again remembering what happened.

"That's what you always say love but here we are again." He chuckled in her ear.

"WHY YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as the first of three baby girls was born. After the umbilical cord was cut hastily yet attentively he did it again.

"And I believe my love that you are gaining weight from all your pregnancies..." He smirked again as Sakura Screamed yet again, her anger making her push harder and the second little angel was born. They did the same procedure as the first as he delivered the third blow. "You know your blond friend is becoming very tempting." This was the last straw. Sakura screamed a third time, her last child entering the world but Orochimaru didn't see it this time as Sakura's fist collided with his face growing her out of the room and into her father who just woke up from being passed out.

"I warned you not to annoy her in this state. She may have delivered easier but is it worth it to suffer her temper for the next few months?" Mister Haruno said dejectedly as Orochimaru picked himself from the floor holding his broken nose. A few seconds later the nurse came in with the three little bundles and the real Orochimaru was out of the scene hearing the answer to the question 'yes..' as a flash f the babies came into mind. He laughed humorously remembering this and this time he also remembered his wife scolding him on his last comment for a full seven months. Strangely he felt happy remembering this even though he had received a broken nose... Saki Aiko and Akio... His three little angels... He had no doubt now that the old man was telling the truth... He opened a third door and this time it wasn't a fond memory. He was restrained and a cloaked figure had captured Sakura. His blood boiled as he saw him touch her intimately. He saw himself free from the restraints and stabbing the offender from behind also getting a good look at his face. Kabuto... then his mind went blank to the point he saw himself slapping Sakura hard. This he remembered perfectly. It was the scene that started everything. The head ache was back more powerful than ever as he was thrown back into the sphere of doors but the last flash in his mind being the one where he tried to take Sasuke's body and failed.

"WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS?" He screamed in despair clutching his head as a light entity appeared in his head.

"is is your subconscious Orochimaru... You wouldn't imagine how hard it was for me to get here..." She said with a smirk as he glared ferociously at her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he demanded furious. He was frozen when her light exterior disappeared showing the real person. He recognized her as his mother in law...

"I'm Sakura's mother, you know it very well and the head aches you've been having are my doing..."

"Why...? Why have you been doing this time?" He snarled looking like a cornered animal.

"Because I had to make you remember before I explained what happened to you..." She explained as the pain went away...

"Listen lady I've had just all I can take with riddles and hd aches and everything. Just tell me what happened to me and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Remember when Sasuke defeated you...? You were sick and almost defenseless..."

"I know that! I resorted to use my escape jutsu to transfer my soul into a snake at the base of the main body's tale and detached it to escape... Then I was stuck as a snake..."

"Well that's when everything started. You were stuck in snake form because most of your chakra but also your insanity was left in the main body... Kabuto took advantage of this and stole your powers but also that part of our personality..."

"What are you getting at?"

"You have lived the last thirty one years as two different people. Your present form which held everything you had but no insanity and you have lived as Kabuto with the insanity. Kabuto wanted what you had, Sakura, the immortality everything..." As she said this Orochimaru remembered what happened that faithful day... "When you killed him your two halves merged into one as you returned to normal, but your mind couldn't handle the two sets of memories and locked them in your subconscious... That's why I'm here..." She finished as all the doors burst open and everything came back to him. All his thirty years with Sakura and his thirty years as Kabuto... Everything flooded his mind as he found himself in space once again but this time with Sakura's mother in front of him.

"What should I do now...?" He asked unsure.

"That's up to you sonny... You either love Kabuto's miserable life you can start a new one... you can go back to your family and to the ones who love you... I can't take that decision for you... You must choose your own path, but keep in mind your family loves you..." She left as Orochimaru had his last flash of him and his wife the last time they made love...

**End Orochimaru's dream.**

He bolted up from bead covered in sweat startling the old man who came to check on him in the middle of the night.

"SAKURA! FAMILY! MY MEMORY! I HAVE TO GO!" He yelled incoherently as he flapped his arms. The old man smiled trying to calm him down gently.

"You're memory has returned." He smiled as Orochimaru finally managed to get a grip on himself.

"Yes, I have to go! I have to get back to my family where am I? I never asked." He finally managed to say.

"You're actually not far from home, Konoha is only seven miles south. You should wait for tomorrow though, it's well past midnight and it's snowing like hell." He warned.

"NO! I have ti go back NOW!" Orochimaru yelled getting out of bed. The old man looked at him with wide eyes as he got dressed in less than a second and was out the door at mimja speed. He reached the Konoha gated in less that half an hour considering the weather and was halted by the guards.

"Who the fuck are you?" One asked pissed that he was woken up.

"Your leader!" Orochimaru growled as the guard stuttered apologies. " Just announce that I'm back and my amnesia is cured. I'll be returning home now..." He finished as he took off again stopping at the local flower shop to pick up a dozen roses. he went straight home and looked up from his front yard. He saw the dim light in the master bedroom and knew that Sakura couldn't sleep. The guilt struck him as he remembered hitting her so hard especially when she was possibly pregnant... he snuck in through the back door and then transported behind her in their bedroom without her noticing seeing her on the window edge looking into pace.

"I miss you so much Orochimaru..." She whispered as a lone tear trickled down her porcelain face. Life without her husband was really lonely for her and it hurt so much to now him away.

"Not anymore my love..." He whispered in her ear as she turned shocked to see him. before she could utter single word Orochimaru caught her in a tight embrace making her burst out in tears soaking his shirt. He rocked her slightly as Sakura calmed down. "I remember everything..." He whispered in her ear as she calmed down.

"Where in the world did you disappear? I've been so worried..." She managed to ask as she looked him in the eye.

"I was constantly on the move... In my confusion I thought I was an S-class criminal again... I'm so sorry..." He apologized as Sakura jumped him happily. She was so happy she didn't care what had happened the whole time he was away, she was just grateful he was back, safe and healthy.

"I have something to show you..." She admitted blushing as she rise to her feet making Orochimaru stand up with her.

"What is it My love?" He smiled a true smile. he was happy with his decision, he had eternity to learn all the jutsu in the world, why should he hurry? He wanted his family back, there would be enough time or the rest... Sakura grabbed his hands making him put his palms on her stomach. Orochimaru's eyes widened. So his suspicions were right... He would yet again be a father... He took Sakura in his arms kissing her passionately as he took her to the bed. He set her down and peeled her night gown from her body. Even with the baby bump on her stomach she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, her porcelain skin almost glowing in the dim light. He had missed this... unconsciously he had felt the need to be with her even if at the time he didn't know what the longing meant. A few seconds later they were both naked in bed cuddling together. He lowered his face on her stomach and started kissing gently up and down while his hands traced her thighs. every time Sakura was pregnant he would give her abdomen special attention. It was his way of showing the life that was forming inside her that it was loved by both his parents. She smiled contently as she felt him move up past the valley of her breasts, stopping to give each of a few open mouthed kisses, he moved up to her neck sucking on her pulse point and along her jaw until finally he reached his destination. He captured her sweet lips in a breath taking kiss That had both of them lost in a sea of pleasure. They broke apart a few minutes later looking in each others eyes.

"I love you..." Sakura whispered exhausted as she fell asleep in his arms. Orochimaru smiled pulling the covers over their bodies and pulling her close as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you too my blossom... He whispered as he to drifted to sleep. He had finally found his place and he was happy to be back, back with his family and to his place of origin Konoha. This was a feeling of contentment he had never had, and truthfully never thought he would have. He tightened his hold on his wife... He would never leave her again...

**Well it took me long enough but finally I had enough time to write this XD Review plz XD**


End file.
